START:DASH!!
START:DASH!! is a song by μ's used in two separate singles, the former being released on February 20, 2013 and the latter on April 3, 2013. This was an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 3, sung by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda, and Season 1 Episode 13, sung by µ's. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The first version of the song sung by Maki Nishikino was released in the Love Live! School idol project Season 1's original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. It was also an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 2. Archive footage of the song also appears in Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Episode 1. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Sasaki Hiroshi. Track Listing 'Susume→Tomorrow Single (LACM-14055)' 'CD' # #START:DASH!! # (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) 'No Brand Girls Single (LACM-14069)' 'CD' #No brand girls #START:DASH!! (Full Member Ver.) #No brand girls (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Alternate Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit (Three Member Ver.) = |-| TV Edit (Full Member Ver.) = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Notes of school idol days= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= I say... Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Ubuge no kotori tachi mo Itsuka sora ni habataku Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu Akiramecha dame nanda Sono hi ga zettai kuru Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne Hajimari no kodou Ashita yo kaware! Kibou ni kaware! Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware START!! Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi janai Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake ja tsumaranai Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no) Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!! Ameagari no kibun de Takamaru kitai no naka Tsumazuita koto sae mo Omoide ni shiyou Ashita ga saku yo! Kibou ga saku yo! Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita DASH!! Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no) Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!! Mata hitotsu yume ga umare... Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi ja nai Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi o uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no) Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! |-| Kanji= I say… Hey,hey,hey,START:DASH!! Hey,hey,hey,START:DASH!! うぶ毛の小鳥たちも いつか空に羽ばたく 大きな強い翼で飛ぶ 諦めちゃダメなんだ その日が絶対来る 君も感じてるよね 始まりの鼓動 明日よ変われ! 希望に変われ! 眩しい光に照らされて変われ START!! 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけの君じゃない 熱い胸　きっと未来を切り開く筈さ 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけじゃつまらない きっと (きっと) 君の (夢の) チカラ (いまを) 動かすチカラ 信じてるよ…だから START!! 雨上がりの気分で 高まる期待のなか 躓いたことさえも 思い出にしよう 明日が咲くよ! 希望が咲くよ! 楽しいメロディー口ずさみ咲いた DASH!! 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕つながろう 迷い道　やっと外へ抜けだした筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕　進むだろう それは (それは) 遠い (夢の) カケラ (だけど) 愛しいカケラ 彼方へと…僕は DASH!! またひとつ　夢が生まれ… 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけの君じゃない 熱い胸　きっと未来を切り開く筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕つながろう 迷い道　やっと外へ抜けだした筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕　進むだろう それは (それは) 遠い (夢の) カケラ (だけど) 愛しいカケラ 彼方へと…僕は DASH!! Hey,hey,hey,START:DASH!! Hey,hey,hey,START:DASH!! |-| English= I say... Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Even baby birds swaddled in down Will someday flap their wings and take to the sky They'll soar up high with wings that grow big and strong We won’t ever think of giving up— Such a grand day will come for us. Surely you feel it as strong as us. The initial beat of our wings... Change for tomorrow! Change for that higher hope! Let’s try and change for the better, bathed in a dazzling bright light! START!! If you’re imprisoned by a deep sadness, crying will be the least of your worries. Allow your burning heart, open a pathway to the future If you’re imprisoned by a deep sadness, you will find no joy if you simply cry Surely (We’re sure) all our dreams (all your dreams) have the power (right this moment) the bring about change We believe in you, so let’s START!! It’s like how you feel after a rainfall You can feel your anticipation grow And even if you stumble or fail... Treasure the memory! It helps tomorrow bloom It helps make our hopes blossom Let’s hum the lively melody that these feelings made bloom, DASH!! All you need is to accept our delight, and then follow our lead and sing along. We can finally make our way out of that emotional prison. All you need is to accept our delight, Follow our lead and you’re sure to advance. It can feel (and it is) so distant (as our dream) and maybe it’s (merely) a fragment, but we love it. That’s why, to the future... we will DASH!! Yet another dream has been born on this day! If you’re imprisoned by a deep sadness, crying will be the least of your worries. Allow your burning heart, open a pathway to the future All you need is to accept our delight, and then follow our lead and sing along. We can finally make our way out of that emotional prison. All you need is to accept our delight, Follow our lead and you’re sure to advance. It can feel (and it is) so distant (as our dream) and maybe it’s (merely) a fragment, but we love it. That’s why, to the future... we will DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!! Trivia * This is one of the few songs to be fully animated with a dance sequence for the entire duration (full member version), along with SUNNY DAY SONG. * The off vocal track of this song is featured in the Granblue Fantasy: Aqours Sky High collaboration event. Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery TV Edit (Three Member Ver.)= 247 S1Ep3.png 248 S1Ep3.png 249 S1Ep3.png 250 S1Ep3.png 251 S1Ep3.png 252 S1Ep3.png 253 S1Ep3.png 254 S1Ep3.png 255 S1Ep3.png 256 S1Ep3.png 257 S1Ep3.png 258 S1Ep3.png 259 S1Ep3.png 260 S1Ep3.png 261 S1Ep3.png 262 S1Ep3.png 263 S1Ep3.png 264 S1Ep3.png 265 S1Ep3.png 266 S1Ep3.png 267 S1Ep3.png 268 S1Ep3.png 269 S1Ep3.png 270 S1Ep3.png 271 S1Ep3.png 272 S1Ep3.png 273 S1Ep3.png 274 S1Ep3.png 275 S1Ep3.png 276 S1Ep3.png 277 S1Ep3.png 278 S1Ep3.png 279 S1Ep3.png 280 S1Ep3.png 281 S1Ep3.png 282 S1Ep3.png 283 S1Ep3.png 284 S1Ep3.png 285 S1Ep3.png 286 S1Ep3.png 287 S1Ep3.png 288 S1Ep3.png 289 S1Ep3.png 290 S1Ep3.png 291 S1Ep3.png 292 S1Ep3.png 293 S1Ep3.png 294 S1Ep3.png 295 S1Ep3.png 296 S1Ep3.png 297 S1Ep3.png 298 S1Ep3.png 299 S1Ep3.png 300 S1Ep3.png 301 S1Ep3.png 302 S1Ep3.png 303 S1Ep3.png 304 S1Ep3.png 305 S1Ep3.png |-|TV Edit (Full Member Ver.)= Ep13_00152.png Ep13_00153.png Ep13_00154.png Ep13_00155.png Ep13_00156.png Ep13_00157.png Ep13_00158.png Ep13_00159.png Ep13_00160.png Ep13_00161.png Ep13_00162.png Ep13_00163.png Ep13_00164.png Ep13_00165.png Ep13_00166.png Ep13_00167.png Ep13_00168.png Ep13_00169.png Ep13_00170.png Ep13_00171.png Ep13_00172.png Ep13_00173.png Ep13_00174.png Ep13_00175.png Ep13_00176.png Ep13_00177.png Ep13_00178.png Ep13_00179.png Ep13_00180.png Ep13_00181.png Ep13_00182.png Ep13_00183.png Ep13_00184.png Ep13_00185.png Ep13_00186.png Ep13_00187.png Ep13_00188.png Ep13_00189.png Ep13_00190.png Ep13_00191.png Ep13_00192.png Ep13_00193.png Ep13_00194.png Ep13_00195.png Ep13_00196.png Ep13_00197.png Ep13_00198.png References Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sunshine!! Insert Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs